Running
by BohemianPhantomlovr
Summary: On major hiatus while I think of a way to incorporate Queen into the story!
1. Dreaming

A/N: Okay, this is another one of those Satine-didn't-die-however-she-did-go-with-the-Duke fics. I know it gets a little boring reading the same thing over and over but I will try to make this one different!!!

Christian stared up at the sky, not aware that someone was watching him. Satine was that someone. She had gone with the Duke in order to save Christian and the Moulin Rouge. Then the Duke had run off with some little tramp after Satine stopped sleeping with him. A tear slipped down Christian's cheek as he thought about her, then he walked up to his lonely apartment. Satine let out a small gasp, she had never seen her love cry. She leaned against a wall and sang toward Christian's garret:

I'll always remember

It was late afternoon 

It lasted forever 

And ended too soon 

You were all by yourself 

Staring up at a dark gray sky 

I was changed 

Christian looked out the window, he thought he had heard Satine singing. In fact, he was sure he had heard her singing. He joined in with her:

In places no one would find 

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) 

It was then that I realized 

That forever was in your eyes 

The moment I saw you cry 

The moment that I saw you cry 

It was late in september 

And I've seen you before (and you were) 

You were always the cold one

But i was never that sure 

All of a sudden the singing stopped. "NO!" Christian yelled "Satine!" he ran down the stairs, looking for her. He ran down the street untill he reached the end. He stopped and yelled her name. Then he heard the song again from somewhere behind him:

You were all by yourself

Staring at a dark gray sky 

I was changed 

In places no one would find 

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) 

It was then that I realized 

That forever was in your eyes 

The moment I saw you cry 

Christian spun around and saw her.

"Satine!" He yelled, not wanting to lose her again, but instead of running, Satine kept singing, and once again Christian joined in:

I wanted to hold you

I wanted to make it go away 

I wanted to know you 

I wanted to make your everything, all right.... 

He held her and kissed her, marveling in the fact that he had her again, and sang on:

I'll always remember...

It was late afternoon... 

In places no one would find... 

"I love you, Satine." Christian said with such sincerity that Satine cried. " I love you too Christian, with all of my life." All of a sudden Christian got down on one knee.

"Satine?" Christian began. "I love you with all my heart and I know that we will always be together, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Satine was so overjoyed that she leaped into his arms.

"Of course Christian! Why ever would I not? I love you!" Satine said.

"I heard you were to marry the Duke."

"I was, then he left because I stopped sleeping with him. Then I ran away to find you…" Satine trailed off. "We must leave Monmartre right away, the Duke will look for us and then he will kill you when he finds us." 

"We must go to London, back to my apartment, its near my parents house." Christian said. 

"Um, Christian?" Satine asked. "Why were you crying?" 

"What do you mean?" Christian replied.

"Well, you were crying earlier, when you were looking at the sky with this far away look in your eyes." 

"I was thinking of you and how much I missed you." Christian said. But Satine wasn't paying attention, she was looking behind Christian, her eyes wide with fright. Then they heard a nasal voice.

"Hello, my dear." 


	2. back to reality

AN: OMG!!! I got reviews!!! You like me!!! You really like me!!!(JK) this chapter is very surprising!!! And just so you know Satine and the Duke are living in Paris b/c the Duke is an idiot. And words in _italics_ are thoughts_. I wanna throw down Orlando Bloom and…_ uh-oh… um you guys didn't hear a thing!!!

Chapter Two

"Hello, my dear."

Satine woke up with a gasp. She had been waiting by the window for the Duke to get home so she could have money to go shopping for food and she had dozed off.

"Hello, dear Duke," Satine said with mock love in her voice, "I missed you."

"And I missed you, my dear." Said the Duke

Suddenly Satine had a flash of inspiration, she asked the Duke coyly if she could have some money.

"Why do you need money, my dear?" The Duke asked.

"I need to buy some food for us and I need to get some of my clothes cleaned." Satine replied.

"That is fine, here is 100 francs, it's the smallest bill I have." The Duke said lovingly.

_He is such an idiot_, Satine thought, _but that doesn't matter, I am going to see Christian again!!!_

"Merci, I'll be back in a little while." Satine said, as she ran upstairs to get her things together. She stuffed her expensive jewelry into her purse, and grabbed some plain-looking and some nice-looking dresses out of her closet. Then she grabbed her plain cloak and left without so much as a good-bye to the Duke. She started on the path to Montmartre and in no time she was in front of Christian's apartments, biting her lip, she went upstairs pulled her cloak around her face and rapped on Christian's door.

"Go away." Came Christian's broken voice from somewhere inside the apartment.

Not backing down, she rapped on the door again, more persistently this time. She wasn't going to give up.

"All right, all right I'm coming, I'm coming."

When he opened the door, Satine gasped. This couldn't be her Christian, but she knew it had to be. She pulled the hood away from her face. Christian became tight-lipped.

"Why are you here???" He asked.

"To see you." She replied.

"Go away, I never want to see you again, I never want to hear your name uttered,and I don't ever want to even think of you again." Christian said.

"But Christian, please listen to me, I didn't go with him for me, I went for you, he would have killed you. I didn't want that to happen, and there hasn't been a day that's gone by that I havent thought of you. I love you, Christian."

Christian gave Satine an icy glare, and slammed the door in her face, then her face just crumpled up and she started crying. She left and went upstairs to Toulouse's apartment and knocked on his door.

"Toulouse…I need your help."


	3. Forgive and Forget

  
A/N: OK I know I haven't updated for a while but I've been so busy what with all those people tied up in my closet and feeding them day in and day out well anyway my Christmas was really nice because Orlando was there if you know what I mean!!! OK on with the story!!!!  
  
Satine sat at Toulouse's kitchen table with some tea. "You must sing to him, Satine, use your beautiful voice to get him back!!!" Toulouse exclaimed "I haven't sang in so long that it would bring back to many painful memories about the Moulin Rouge and dancing and being a courtesan, I don't know what to do!!!" Satine said. "I've seen what your voice can do, mesmerize him, Satine, make him realize that he loves you and will always love you, no matter what." Toulouse said. Damn it!!! I wish Toulouse wasn't always right!!! "Um. Toulouse? Do you still have that hole in the floor???" Satine asked.

TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Satine was climbing down the latter to Christian's apartment. When she got down from the latter she spoke.  
  
"Christian?" "I told you to go away Satine! That I never wanted to hear your name uttered again!" "I know but I just wanted to talk to you and tell you that I will always love you and the only thing that is keeping me alive is your existence." Satine said passionately "Go away."  
  
"You are my sunshine," Satine started singing 

"My only sunshine. 

You make me happy, 

When skies are gray. 

You'll never know, dear, 

How much I love you 

Oh please, 

Don't take my sunshine away."  
  
Christian looked at Satine with a little bit of a warmer look than she first saw him with, she continued singing.  
  
"Just today, dear, 

While I was sleeping 

I dreamed I held you in my arms, 

But when I woke up, 

I was mistaken, 

And I hung my head, 

And cried."  
  
Satine finished the song with tears in her eyes, because she knew that every word she just sang was the truth, and if she wasn't taken back, they would both be miserable for the rest of their lives  
  
"I love you, Satine, but I don't know if I can trust you after what you did. You broke my heart; Satine, and I basically died." Christian said there was warmth in his voice mixed with a bitter coldness that chilled Satine to her bones. "Christian, I love you, I will always love you, no matter what. But if you make me go back to the Duke, I will never forgive you." Satine said. "You will not go to the Duke." Christian said after some thought. "You will stay with me until we can get boat tickets to England."  
  
A/N: Well that concludes another chapter. I think that you should all read Not Meant for Breaking by Tesekian. It's a really good LOTR story!!!!


End file.
